His Gabriella
by Kenna J
Summary: ON HIATUS. No matter how different to two may be, as soon as he laid eyes on her, she was his. Han/OC. R&R. Rated M for mild language. On hold while I figure out which direction to take the story. Message me with any requests. Apologies.
1. Different Scene

**A/N - I am a big Han fan, so in this version he is very much alive after the departure of DK. Everything else is pretty much as it was at the end of the film. If you have any questions feel free to drop me a message (This goes for any tips/ideas as well, also if you think I'm doing something wrong), this is my first fic however so please be gentle.**

**I only own the characters of Gabriella/Bree and Mikito.**

* * *

><p>The streets of Tokyo were alive, more alive than usual. The streets were always brighter when the sun went down, but tonight there was more to them. Something big was about to happen; tonight was race night.<p>

Once a month, the streets of Tokyo crowded with brightly customised cars and every car raced for victory. Some competed in quarter mile drag races, some raced on custom made street tracks, and some competed in one on one drift races through several storey parking lots. Usually Gabriella avoided this scene, but tonight she decided to tag along with her best friend, Neela, instead of spending the night playing monopoly with her father and little brother.

Gabriella stood outside her house waiting for Neela. Despite the vaguely warm weather, Gabriella was wearing long length hip-hugger jeans, black converse trainers and her black leather jacket was done up to just below her neck.

Neela's blue Mazda RX-8 pulled up sleekly outside Gabriella's house. Neela climbed out, wearing a short, tight fitting black tube dress and some high heeled strappy shoes.

"Hey, hot stuff." smiled Neela, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Yeah right, I'm the hot stuff," teased Gabriella, "You want some dress to go with those legs?"

Neela stuck out her tongue and then smiled before replying, "Whatever, Bree. You know I got one of these dresses waiting for you when you're ready to show off those saucy things you call legs. Now let's get going. Sean and Twinkie are already there."

"Is Sean racing tonight?" Bree asked as the two climbed into the car.

Neela nodded her head, "I'm riding shotgun."

Sean was Neela's boyfriend, also know as DK, short for Drift King. Twinkie was Sean's best friend and the go-to guy if you needed to get your hands on anything quick and cheap. The four of them were pretty tight, and spent most of their time together. Neela and Bree had clicked the second they met, quite ironic seeing as they couldn't be more different. The girls had barely spent a moment apart since befriending each other. Their many differences meant they always had something to talk about.

Judging by the amount of cars and crowds of people that filled the parking lot when the two girls pulled in, they were definitely within the last people to arrive. Neela parked next to Twinkie's VW Touran and the two climbed out and greeted the boys.

"So what changed your mind about coming tonight?" Twinkie asked Bree as Neela helped Sean put the finishing touches to his car. He and Bree were slouched against the hood of Twinkie's ride.

"It's monopoly night at my house, figured it'd be more interesting to learn what you guys do up here once a month."

Twinkie nodded in approval.

"Hey guys, we're gonna head to the line." announced Sean as Neela climbed in to the passenger seat, smiling at her best friend who nodded swiftly back.

"See you at the chequered flag, dude." Twinkie said to Sean. The two men bumped fists and Sean slid into the drivers side, winking at his two friends before his car disappeared leaving only a trail of smoke.

Twinkie locked up his van and started to follow the crowds who were hurrying towards an elevator on the other side of the parking lot, stopping and turning when realising that Bree wasn't following.

"C'mon, girl," urged Twinkie, motioning with his arms towards the elevator and the masses of people heading in the direction, "First ones up there get the best view of the finish."

"Go ahead, I'm not big on crowds." Bree smiled, adding "I'll meet you up there." when Twinkie seemed uncertain.

"Sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Bree reassured, "Just leave me your keys so I can dump my jacket on the back seat."

Twinkie smiled and chucked his keys to Bree before turning and making a quick dash for the elevator, making it in a split second before it closed. Bree smiled to herself and looked around. She seemed to be the only one left on the level apart from one other. A tall, dark haired Asian man was stood patiently by the elevator, watching Bree with dark eyes. Bree gave him a quick glance, he wasn't terrible to look at. There was something about him, something mysterious, she found it hard not to stare, but she soon drew her eyes away. The young girl unzipped her leather jacket, revealing her chest in a black tank top. She tossed her jacket on the back seat of Twinkie's van before locking it back up again. She only made it a few steps towards the elevator before a hand caught her shoulder, startling her a little. She turned on the balls of her feet, knocking the hand away from her as an instinctive reaction.

"Feisty one, huh?" the man in front of her teased. He stood at about 5'10, a good few inches taller than Bree. She took an instant dislike to him. He was Asian, with bleach blonde hair that was brushed over his face; a right poser in Bree's eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at the chequered flag with the rest of the followers?" Bree asked with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Couldn't take my eyes off you, baby. The name's Mikito" he replied with a smug smirk, trying to grab a hold of her ass, "How come I've never seen you here before?"

"Because of assholes like you, now take your hands off me," Bree raised her voice, shoving his hands away and heading towards the elevator with her eyes on the floor. She rolled her eyes, now she remembered why she never came to places like this. Looking up, the mysterious man was walking slowly towards her.

'Oh god, please not another asshole.' Bree silently wished, but to her surprise, the man did not stop in front of her. He kept going an put his arm out to stop Mikito who had taken a few steps to follow Bree.

"Take the stairs, Mikito." the man's voice was calm, smooth. Very American but with a slight hint of a Japanese accent.

"Come on, Han. I was just playin' around, don't be a dick."

Han shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head towards the staircase, Mikito shrugged in defeat and trudged off, turning a couple of times to give Han a not so friendly look.

As soon as Mikito was out of site, Bree turned to Han, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, the guy's a dick," Han replied coolly as the two walked towards the elevator. Han pushed the button to go up as soon as they reached it, pulling out a packet of snacks and offering Bree one before he started munching.

"Going up?" asked Han, striding into the elevator as soon as the doors slid open.

"I guess so," Bree replied quietly, stepping in next to Han as he pushed the button for the roof and the elevator jolted upwards.

"You here with Sean and Twink?" he asked, keeping his eyes dead ahead with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, you know them?" Bree kept her eyes on her shoes.

"Quite well actually," he smiled.

"Oh shit, yeah." Bree looked up to the older man, clicking instantly and remembering where she had heard the name before, "You're Han, as in Han from the garage? The guy who taught Sean everything he knows?"

Han nodded as coolly as he did everything else, smiling when he met the younger girls eyes. "And what do I call you?"

"My name's Gabriella, but everybody calls me Bree," she replied, holding out a hand to Han. He took it almost instantly, softly shaking her hand.

Their hands dropped back to their sides as soon as the elevator doors opened and the sound of excited screaming flooded through the entrance. Bree spotted Twinkie standing on the hood of a car, she had no idea who's and Twinkie seemed too excited to care. He was surrounded by many other people, all who were focused in the opposite direction to the elevator.

"There's Twinkie," Bree pointed out to Han, "I suppose I should go see what's going on. I already feel lost."

Han smirked, "Don't come around here often, do you?"

Bree shook her head, "This is my first time."

"You should come by the garage with your friends sometime, I'll teach you a thing or two about racing."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'll see you around, Han." Bree waved before taking her leave.

Han didn't take his eyes off her until she reached Twinkie.

"I'll see you soon, Bree." he said quietly, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him, but also knowing that he spoke the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone interested in reading more?<strong>


	2. The Ride Home

**A/N - Thank you so much to all you amazing people who reviewed the first chapter, I'm so happy that you're all enjoying the story.**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, dude." Twinkie pulled Sean into a loose bear hug as he climbed out of his car after his victory. Sean's car was surrounded by hundreds of people cheering and congratulating him.<p>

"Thanks dude," replied Sean, his southern accent loud enough for Twinkie to hear him over the massive crowd. Neela climbed out of the passenger seat with a smile on her face. She blew a kiss at Sean before making her way over to Bree,who had taken a few steps back out of the way of the major crowds.

"So, what did you think?" asked Neela, pulling Bree to one side. The two girls perched on the end of a wall. Bree shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't say I saw much." Bree answered honestly. Neela studied her best friend carefully, unlike most other people who couldn't take their eyes off Sean and his winning car, Bree was peering over her shoulder at the view of the city from the roof of the parking lot, her sapphire blue eyes fixed on the city below them. She didn't seem interested in anything to do with the race, she seemed distracted. It was like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"This really isn't your scene, is it?" Neela asked. Bree shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I am trying. Places like this just bring back too many bad memories," Bree met Neela's stare. Neela's expression was a mix of confusion and concern.

"What memories?" Neela's voice lowered.

Bree blinked and shook here head abruptly, "It's nothing. I just thought giving it a try would be fun, I just don't belong in places like this."

"You belong where I belong, Gabriella Benson. No question." Neela smiled, putting a comforting arm on her best friends shoulder.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to head home anyway. Do you mind?"

Neela frowned sympathetically, "Of course I don't mind. You want a ride? I really don't mind." The two girls stood up and brushed their backsides free of the dust from the ledge they had been sitting on.

"No it's okay, stay here with the guys and win some races for me." Bree insisted.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Tell the guys I said bye, and give Twink back his keys for me." Bree handed Neela the keys out of her pocket.

"Will do, text me when you're home."

"I will."

The two girls hugged before Bree took her leave. Stepping into the elevator, Bree turned and waved goodbye to Neela before the doors slid shut and the elevator descended to the ground floor.

Stepping out of the elevator, Bree cursed to herself. It sure had gotten cold, and she'd completely forgotten that her jacket was in the back of Twinkie's car.

"God dammit," She really didn't want to go all the way back up to the roof _just _to get Twinkie's car keys. Wrapping her arms around herself to bring herself even the slightest bit of warmth, she set off towards the exit. As soon as she stepped foot outside, her long dark chocolate brown hair was whipped off her face by the wind and goosebumps appeared up her slender, bare arms.

"Leaving so early?"

Bree rolled her eyes, having only made it a few steps out of the parking lot. She turned to face the man who had addressed her. Mikito was stood, leant against what Bree guessed was his car which was parked just outside the lot.

"Yes, I'm leaving," she said to Mikito, turning and continuing to walk. Mikito, unable to take no for an answer, jogged to catch up with her and stopped in front of her successfully blocking her path.

"You walking?"

"I'm trying." Bree replied, irritated. She shoved past him and continued to walk. He, of course, followed and stopped her again on the street corner.

"You can't walk home alone," Mikito insisted, "Let me drive you?"

Before Bree had chance to reject his offer out loud, a car pulled up beside them both, the rev of the engine loud enough to drown out what Mikito was trying to say. The window was rolled down. Bree shook her head, smirking when seeing who was in the drivers seat.

"She already has a ride, Mikito. With me." stated Han, leaning over and opening the passenger side door. Bree shrugged, and climbed into Han's car. Any ride was better than a ride with Mikito. Han gave Mikito a smug smirk before driving off, leaving Mikito standing on the kerb looking like a bit of an idiot. This made Bree smile. Mikito watched Han's car until he turned the next corner, out of his sight.

Han was quite a smooth driver. She didn't know him that well, but Bree had an overwhelming amount of trust in the older man and she had no idea why. They drove in silence for a few minutes, but Bree wasn't one for an awful lot of silence.

"You don't like Mikito, do you?" Bree already knew the answer to this question, but she figured the answer would be interesting.

"Not many people do, he has his followers but that's about it."

"I don't even understand how a guy like that has followers. He's a poser."

A smile grew on Han's face, "He didn't earn his followers. He has them thanks to his brother, Morimoto."

"Morimoto?" Bree had heard that name before. Neela had mentioned it, the right hand man to the old drift king, Takashi.

"How come you left so early?" Han asked, changing the subject.

"Not my scene." answered Bree, gazing out of the passenger size window.

"Why not?"

She shrugged, not wanting to go into details with a guy she only just met. She didn't even know if she wanted to go into details with anyone, ever.

Han parked up outside a convenience store which stood in the middle of a busy street. Bree looked around, confused as Han didn't move.

"This isn't my house." she told him.

"I know, I'm peckish," he replied, climbing out of the car and bending down so he could still see Bree, "You want anything, I'm buying?"

Bree shrugged. "Sure, why not." She climbed out of the car and followed Han into the store. Han browsed the shelves and picked up various bags of sweets and snacks. Bree was about to pick up a chocolate bar when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from Neela.

_Are u home yet? Xx _

Bree sent a quick reply before shoving her phone back in her back pocket.

_Not yet. Got a ride with Han though so I'm not walking. Call u later xx_

Bree decided to give the chocolate bar a miss and made her way over to Han who was paying for his pile of food. Bree wondered how someone who ate that much crap could be in such good shape. He paid and they both made their way back out to Han's car.

"So where's your place?" Han asked, opening a packet of snacks and offering one to Bree. She took one and told Han her address.

...

Han pulled up outside Bree's house and shut off the engine. Bree unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face Han.

"Thanks for the ride," she said, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Anytime," Han had his usual half-smile crawling across his face. Bree smiled, he was _really _nice to look at. She climbed out of the car and gently closed the passenger door. Han gave her a quick wink before driving off, Bree waved until the car was out of site.

Inside her house, Bree's father was sprawled across the sofa fast asleep. This was a normal occurance. Bree smiled to herself, dropping her keys on the stand by the door and slipping silently into her bedroom and sending a text to Neela.

_Home now safe and sound. Hope ur having fun xx_

Stripping down to her underwear, Bree climbed into bed and turned off the light. She was half asleep when her phone vibrated under her pillow, a text off an unknown number.

_Sleep tight Gabriella, I'll see you soon. Han _

Bree smiled to herself, one final thought crossing her mind before she fell into a peaceful slumber.

'How the hell did he get my number?'

* * *

><p><strong>(: <strong>

**I do love your amazing reviews, tell me what you think?**


	3. Saturday Morning Gossip

**A/N: Only a quick one which is a MASSIVE thank you to all you amazing reviewers. You are the reason I love uploading so often XD Also an extra thank you to all those who have added this story to their favourites & author/story alerts, you're all amazing!**

**I only own the characters of Bree, Billy & Nigel.**

* * *

><p>The next morning started like any other for Bree. Woken up by the loud noises of Saturday morning traffic mixed with some sort of argument between her father and brother, Bree found herself missing California. Even after living in Tokyo for seven months, it still didn't feel completely like home.<p>

Bree climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror that hung on the back of her door. Her tanned skin was becoming more pale and her hair desperately needed cutting, her fringe almost completely covered her eyes. Grabbing her hairbrush, she brushed her fringe over to one side to keep it out of her eyes.

"Gabriella!" her Dad called from the front room, "Breakfast is on the table!"

"Be out in five, Dad!" Bree called back. She pulled on a pair of grey khaki shorts and a black vest top which didn't reveal her large chest as much as the vest top she wore the previous night did.

Her younger brother, thirteen year old Billy, was sat at the small family dining table with a miserable scowl across his face. Bree rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. In front of her sat a hot bowl of porridge.

"What have you two been arguing about this time?" Bree whispered to her brother, tucking in to her breakfast.

"He won't let me go out with my friends until I've done my stupid history project."

Bree shook her head, "God forbid your father should be interested in your education," she said sarcastically.

"I know right," Billy tried to keep his voice low, but was struggling, "How did you get him to let you go out last night anyway?"

"I actually did my homework," Bree mocked her brother, sticking her tongue out.

"Shut up." Billy told her.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Bree raised her voice, elbowing her brother in the shoulder and causing him to spill porridge down his t-shirt.

"Bree!" he shouted, gathering their fathers attention.

"Give it a rest you two," their father ordered. Billy didn't listen. He went to retaliate when the doorbell rang, Bree jumped up to answer it before Billy had chance to flick the porridge he had prepared on his spoon.

"Don't even think about it." their father warned him, spotting him out of the corner of his eye.

...

"Hey hot stuff," Neela's smiling face instantly put Bree in a better mood.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you until later. Come on in." invited Bree. Neela walked in, coming to a standstill in the kitchen where Billy had removed his porridge covered t-shirt.

"Hi Neela," Billy smiled. Bree rolled her eyes, her little brother had the most obvious crush on her best friend. Neela thought it was sweet, Bree thought it was weird.

"Hi Billy," she greeted back, "Hi Mr Benson."

"Good morning Neela," Bree's father, Nigel, greeted back, "Do you girls have anything fun planned for today?"

"Nothing planned as of yet, Dad. We're going to chill out in my room for a little while first," said Bree, shuffling closer towards her room with every word.

"Okay, have fun girls.

Bree nodded at her father and took Neela's arm, dragging her friend into the bedroom and closing the door behind them. Bree went straight to her wardrobe, searching for a suitable outfit for the day. Neela perched herself on the end of Bree's bed, her eyes fixed on her best friend.

"So, did you win any races last night?" Bree asked Neela.

"A couple," she answered abruptly, a playful and devious smile on her face. Bree turned and met eyes with Neela.

"What?" asked Bree, noticing the look on Neela's face.

"Come on, do I have to spell it out? What the hell happened between you and Han last night? Spill the gossip, girl." Neela smiled. Bree rolled her eyes.

"Nothing happened, he just gave me a ride home is all." answered Bree, returning her main attention to picking out an outfit. Neela stood up and made her way over to Bree's wardrobe, budging her out of the way and picking out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a purple flannel shirt. She laid the clothes out on the bed and sat down, pulling Bree into a sitting position beside her.

"A ride home? That's it?" Neela seemed disappointed that their wasn't any juicy gossip. "Han rarely gives _anyone _a ride home. I thought for sure you two had something going on."

"Sorry to disappoint buddy," said Bree, "He offered me a ride, I said yes, we stopped off somewhere so he could get snacks and then he drove me home. Nothing interesting." Bree of course leaving out the kiss on the cheek and the fact that the younger girl found Han very attractive. Neela frowned.

"I thought for sure I was going to hear _loads _of juicy stuff." Neela lay back on the bed and pulled out her phone. Bree guessed she was texting Sean.

"When does anything to do with me _ever _come under the title of 'juicy'?" Bree asked with a slight giggle, "But while we're on the subject of Han, did you by any chance give him my number?" Neela's gaze was away from her phone and back on Bree within an instant.

"No, why?" Neela asked, sitting up.

"I got a text from him last night just before I went to sleep, but I didn't give him my number."

"I _knew _it!" exclaimed Neela, jumping up and grabbing Bree's shoulders, "I fucking _knew _it!" Neela was bouncing on the spot, shaking Bree's shoulders in excitement. Bree's eyes were wide with confusion.

"Neela!" she called. Neela stopped shaking and stood still, but a big smile remained fixed on her face.

"Knew what?" Bree asked her friend as soon as she seemed calm enough to speak.

"He likes you," stated Neela. Bree shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Call me what you want, girlfriend," smiled Neela, picking up the clothes she had chosen for Bree and shoving them into her arms, "Now get your sexy ass ready, you're coming with me to the garage today."

"No, Neela I..." Bree's protests were useless.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Gabriella." Neela stuck her tongue out and pointed Bree towards the bathroom.

"Fine, I'll be ready in five minutes," Bree gave in and went into her bathroom, closing the door louder than she normally would.

Looking in the mirror, Bree shook her head. Neela had come out with some crazy things before, but this had to make the top of the list. Applying a thin layer of make up, Bree couldn't help but sigh. She really didn't want to spend the day at Han's garage, but she would, for Neela. Maybe spending the day around Han would prove to Neela that he didn't _like_ Bree. Bree climbed out of her khaki shorts and into her skinny jeans and buttoned up her flannel shirt over her vest top.

Once convinced she looked as presentable as she was going to be happy with, Bree returned to her bedroom where Neela was sprawled out across Bree's bed, her eyes glued to her phone. Bree slid her phone into her back pocket and pulled on her high top black converse over her jeans.

"Okay, I'm ready," she announced.

"Awesome," said Neela, jumping to her feet with her big smile still glued to her face, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>A nice girly gossip session for you there. Some HanBree scenes coming soon...**

**Anyone excited? :P**


	4. A Day At The Garage

**A/N - Just a quick favour to ask before you read the next chapter, could you all please vote on the poll I have on my profile please :) Thanks in advance guys. **

**Also I really want to say thank you for your kind and supportive reviews. I'm so happy to hear that you all enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

><p>The drive to Han's garage was short and silent. Bree's gaze was fixed on the city outside her but she was more than aware of Neela's stare occasionally burning into her skull. Bree didn't need to look at Neela to know that she was smiling.<p>

Twinkie was the first person to greet the two girls when they arrived at the garage.

"Sup' ladies."

"Hey Twink," the two girls replied in unison. Han and Sean were working on Sean's car inside the garage. The red Mitsubishi was standing on brick blocks with it's hood held open. Sean was doing something underneath the car and Han was studying the engine. He would occasionally write something down on a piece of paper that laid on a desk next to the car.

"Something happen to Sean's car last night?" Bree asked Neela as she watched the two work on the car.

"No, they're just trying to make it better for his next race," Neela told her as they entered the garage. Sean, hearing the two girls arrive, pulled himself up from under the car and welcomed Bree with a wink and Neela with a long kiss. Upon noticing Sean and Neela, Han decided he probably had time to take a break. He pulled a pack of snacks out of his back trouser pocket and took a seat on a stack of tyres. Bree walked over to him. A subtle smile crept across Han's face as the younger girl approached him.

"How did you get my number?" she asked quietly, gently leaning against the stack of tyres.

"You don't want to know the answer to that, and I don't think I want to tell you just yet." replied Han, tossing a snack into his mouth and offering one to Bree who took one without question.

"Why not?" asked Bree, turning to face Han. Han's eyes remained dead ahead.

"Because that would take away the suspense, and the suspense is why you're here." Han smirked and headed for the exit, "Take five." he told Sean as he passed him and Neela. After seeing Han walking outside, Neela ran over to Bree who still stood leant against the tyre stack, her eyes fixed on Han.

"Follow him," Neela urged, pushing her friend towards the exit. Bree shook her head and Neela rolled her eyes, she thought that Bree would know better than this by now. Neela could be damn persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Come on, Bree," begged Neela, "Even if you don't believe it, humour me?" Bree threw her arms up in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go and stalk the poor man," she mocked. Sean stood in the background and chuckled to himself at the girls conversation.

"You're funny, hot stuff," smiled Neela, giving Bree another nudge, "Now go." Bree stuck her tongue out before making her way outside.

"I thought places like this weren't really your scene." Han said as Bree can to a stop beside him.

"Beats spending the day with my moody brother and my father who won't give him a break." Bree told him.

"I feel honoured."

"You should," Bree smiled, "I could have spent the day in the library," Han chuckled which made Bree smile. The more Han and Bree talked, the more Bree kept telling herself that Neela was wrong. Why would Han be interested in a schoolgirl, it didn't make sense. She couldn't deny that Han appeared to enjoy her company, but the idea that he _liked _her just seemed crazy.

After twenty minutes or so, Han and Sean got back to work on Sean's car. Neela joined Bree and the two girls sat outside the garage in the sunshine.

"Glad you came?" Neela asked Bree as the two girls were joined by Twinkie who brought then both a drink.

"I'm not gonna lie, this place is quite cool,"

"I knew you'd like it here,"

Neela and Bree were sat on two worn old sofa's outside the garage, with a perfect view of the men at work. Twinkie had now rejoined them and the three of them looked like they couldn't agree on a damn thing. Neela was reading a magazine, her eyes occasionally peering over the top to check out Sean when he leant over the engine. Bree sat to Neela's left with her drink in her hand, fingering the rim of her glass with her baby finger. Every so often she would glance over at the inside of the garage, but never at the same time that Han was glancing over at her.

After finishing her drink and setting the glass down on the floor in front of her, Bree felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was a text off her father.

_Hi sweetie, sorry to be a pain but would you be able to come home and watch your brother for a few hours. Some of the guys from work want me to go out for a couple of drinks with them tonight and you know I don't go out much. I promise that if you do then tomorrow will be yours to do as you please. _

Bree sighed and sent a quick text back.

_Sure, Dad. I'll be home in 20 minutes._

As much as she'd rather spend time with Neela, her Dad did have a point. He didn't get out much, and far be it from Bree to take this opportunity away from him. She slipped her phone back into her back pocket and stood up.

"Hey, I have to go." she announced. Neela closed her magazine and looked up.

"How come, I thought you liked it hear,"

"I do, but my Dad wants to go out for a few drinks with some people he works with and he needs me to watch my brother."

Neela nodded in acknowledgement, "I guess that's fair. Need a ride?"

"Sure, why not."

"Cool, let's go say bye to the guys." Neela stood up and Bree followed her into the garage. Han, Sean and Twinkie were deep in conversation about the best tyres and engine for Sean's car.

"Hey guys, we're heading off," Neela interrupted a debate between Sean and Twinkie about how many sets of tyres Sean goes through when he practices.

"Leaving so soon," Han whispered to Bree as Neela explained to Sean that she was going to drive Bree home and then head home herself for some alone time.

"Yeah, my Dad's off out and I need to babysit my annoying brother." Bree replied. Han chuckled.

"Well Sean and Twink are off out to a movie in a few hours, if you need any company … well, you have my number."

Bree looked to Han and smiled, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind,"

"Let's go, hot stuff." Neela linked arms with Bree and the two set off towards Neela's car.

"See you later guys." Bree called to Han, Sean and Twinkie as she climbed into the passenger seat of Neela's car. She heard a mix of 'Bye', 'See ya' and 'Laters' called from inside the garage before she and Neela set off.

...

Pulling up outside Bree's house, Neela turned to face her and hugged her goodbye.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

Bree nodded her head, "You better, otherwise I may die of boredom."

"Have fun, Bree. Talk to you later." said Neela as Bree climbed out of the car. Bree waved goodbye as Neela drove off before making her way inside.

...

Unbeknownst to Neela and Bree, a car had followed them from Han's garage and was now parked a couple of houses down from where Bree lived. The driver picked up his phone and dialled a number. The call was answered almost immediately.

"_Yeah_?"

"Mikito, it's me." a strong Japanese accent, "Do you have plans tonight?"

"_No. Why?"_

"You do now, you have a date. Meet me at the usual spot in half an hour." The driver then hung up the phone before starting his engine and driving off.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the evil cliffy :P<strong>

**The drama starts next chapter, stay tuned for plenty of Han/Bree :D**


	5. Her Hero

**A/N - Just a quick one for all you people who haven't already voted on my poll - for all those who want a say whether or not I bring Takashi & Morimoto in to my story please vote by tomorrow. The majority vote will be the one I go with :)**

**A big thanks to all those who have already voted. The winning vote at the minute is 'Yes', if you think No then please feel free to drop me a message explaining why. All I want is for you guys to be happy with what you're reading :D**

**Kenna x**

* * *

><p>Bree thought herself lucky that Billy had quite a tiresome day. He was in bed at a quite early half past eight. As soon as he was asleep, Bree cooked herself some pasta with cheese sauce for dinner and collapsed on the couch in her comfiest pyjamas and slipper boots. There wasn't much on television for a Saturday night, so she spent most of the night flicking through TV channels and texting Neela.<p>

_We have to go to the garage tomorrow. Han is totally in to you. Xx _was the text that Neela had sent to Bree. Bree still didn't believe her. She couldn't remember the last time a guy had _ever _been 'in to' her. Bree was the type of girl who boys saw more as a friend, _not _as a girlfriend. Still, she appreciated the fact that Neela wanted nothing more than to see Bree happy.

Three knocks on the door startled Bree a little. Glancing at the clock, she wasn't sure whether or not to answer the door at ten o'clock at night. Neither Bree, her brother, or her father had ever received any unexpected visitors this late. She shrugged her shoulders, stood up and grabbed her night gown off the back of the sofa. It could possibly be important. No one dangerous would bother knocking on her flimsy front door, it could probably be knocked down with a flick. She made her way to the front door and gently placed her ear against the frame, wrapping her night gown around her and securing it closed with the pink tie around her waist.

"Who is it?" Bree called quietly, as not to wake her younger brother.

"It's Mikito. I have something for you." the Japanese accent replied. Bree sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, flinging the door open and glaring at the boy who stood in front of her. Mikito was dressed in quite a smart suit, his hair swept in it's usual place over his eyes and a bouquet of flowers held out to Bree in his right hand. Bree did not take the flowers that were being offered to her. She stepped out on to her front step and closed the front door slightly behind her.

"Mikito, it's ten o'clock at night what the _hell_ are you doing here?" she hissed, pushing him back out of her personal space. He lowered the flowers and ran his free hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes.

"I thought you might need some company, seeing as you're all _alone _tonight." he replied. Bree took a subtle step back. There was something about the way he said 'alone' that she did not like; something almost sinister.

"Do I even want to know how you found out where I live?" Bree asked, reaching behind her and closing the front door completely. If Billy heard voices then he'd be up and out of bed in an instant, and Bree wanted him as far away from Mikito as possible. Mikito shrugged his shoulders to Bree's question, his eyes staring deep into hers.

"Just quit playing around, okay Princess?" the mocking in Mikito's tone of voice was unmistakable as he took a step closer to Bree who was now backed up against her front door. "We both know that I want you, and I know you haven't exactly got crowds of guys lining up to be with you. So why are you trying to delay the inevitable?" Mikito tossed the flowers on to the top of the trash can that sat beside Bree's house and took the final step he needed to successfully pin her between him and her front door. Bree's eyes were wide with fear, she was trying desperately not to let tears fall.

"Get out of here, okay?" she begged, trying to push him away from her with unsuccessful results, "You know you don't want to do this. Now go!"

Mikito let out a ominous chuckle. Bree turned her head away from him, pressing herself as close as possible to the door to move even a millimetre further away from him, her breathing was fast and she was really starting to panic. Mikito leaned close to her, taking in a deep breath when he was close enough to inhale her scent. Without warning, he planted a rough kiss on her cheek, sending a cold shiver down her spine and causing her to desperately try and wriggle out of his grasp. He responded by grabbing both of her wrists and pinning them by her sides before continuing the kisses which had now moved down to her neck. Bree could hold the tears no longer as they started streaming freely down her face. She tried to utter the word 'Help', but all that came out was a whisper.

"Shhh," Mikito whispered, "No one is going to help you, Princess. Now let's go inside, shall we?"

Bree shook her head, coming to a complete standstill when she saw _him_. He approached silently, clutching a paper bag to his chest which he dropped immediately upon seeing the scene before him. He closed the gap between himself, and Bree and Mikito, in four long strides. Mikito didn't stand a chance when Han grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around straight into his waiting fist. Bree let out a gasp as Mikito staggered backwards, clutching his broken and bleeding nose. Han stepped towards Mikito and yanked him away from Bree's house, effectively placing himself in between Bree and Mikito.

"Han... just wait a second … listen to what I have to say." begged Mikito with uneven breath, backing away as Han advanced on him. Bree watched with wide eyes. She had never seen Han look so cold before, there was absolutely nothing in his eyes, he seemed empty. When the two men came to a stop in the middle of the road, Han pulled Mikito towards him. The two of them were face to face; eye to eye; nose to nose. All Bree saw in Mikito's eyes was fear as Han whispered a few words to him. Bree took a step closer to them to try and make out what Han was saying, but she heard nothing. As soon as Han finished speaking he pushed Mikito away, and Mikito ran without looking back.

"Han?" Bree's hoarse voice called out to the man who had yet to move. Han turned around and smiled, tossing a snack into his mouth and picking up the paper bag her had dropped before making his way over to Bree. Bree sighed with relief, Han seemed to be back to normal. As soon as he was in arms distance of her, Bree flung herself into his arms. Han caught her with his free arm and held her close to him.

Bree didn't know how much time had passed, she didn't really care. All she cared about was this moment, standing outside her house with Han's arm wrapped securely around her waist. She had never felt safer in her life.

"So, are you going to invite me in?" Han asked, releasing his grip on Bree and motioning towards the door, "I bought some food just in case you were hungry." Bree smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure. Come on in."

Han followed Bree inside, setting down the bag of food on the table in the kitchen. He unloaded three burgers, four cartons of fries, a box of noodles and a large bottle of coke.

"Wow," exclaimed Bree as she eyed up the food. She had to admit, she was pretty damn hungry. Pasta never satisfied her appetite quite like a good cheese burger.

"Help yourself," Han told her as he took a seat at the kitchen table, "I already ate."

Bree smiled and sat down opposite him, helping herself to one of the burgers. Han watched her eat, studying her behaviour carefully. She was a hard one to read, even for Han.

"Are you okay?" Han asked her as she tossed the final bit of burger into her mouth. Bree shrugged, leaning back in her chair and letting out a small sigh.

"He's not going to come near you again," Han reassured her. Bree looked up and gave him half a smile.

"Thanks." The young girl seemed like she didn't know whether it sounded too good to be true. Bree sat with her hands on the table in front of her, her eyes looking down. Han reached across the table and took her hand in his and waited until she looked up. Their eyes met across the table and Bree saw Han in another way she had not yet seen him. Just by looking into his dark eyes, Bree saw a side of Han much softer than she had seen before. It made her heart beat faster, it made her never want to look away.

"What did you say to him out there?" Bree blurted out faster than she meant to. Han smiled the way one usually does when remembering a good memory.

"I told him that if I ever caught him near my girl again then not only would he get another broken nose, but there wouldn't be a single place on earth for him to hide where I couldn't find him and make him sorry."

"What did you ever do to make him so afraid of you?" Bree asked, keeping a firm grip on Han's hand.

"I just don't let assholes like that mess me around, I never have." Han answered honestly, "Can I use your bathroom?"

Bree nodded and let go of his hand, pointing him in the right direction.

"Thanks," Han said, closing a locking the bathroom door when he entered. Bree couldn't help but giggle to herself as she though of what Han said to her. The fact that Han had stepped up to protect her the way he did had made her felt the safest she had ever felt in her life.

'Hold on a second,' she thought to herself as she turned to face the bathroom door where she could hear Han fumbling about with the tap, 'Did he say _my girl_?'

* * *

><p><strong>Drama Drama Drama, eh gang? Are you all happy with the end result?<strong>

**What happens next is up to you, vote vote vote :D**

**Peace out until next time kids. Kenna xx**


	6. The Morning After The Night Before

**Hey guys! I'd like to start off my saying that I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I'm not going to go into all the gory details as you have waited long enough for this chapter.**

**A/N - The poll ended up pretty close, so I'm not deciding yet whether or not to bring Takashi and Morimoto into my story as a lot of you voted yes and and lot of you voted no, and I don't want anyone to not enjoy what they're reading. So I'm going to let you guys have some input, if there's anything you want to read in this story, let me know & I'll try my hardest to do it. The Takashi/Morimoto ideas will be re-visited a bit later on after a bit more Han/Bree as I've had a lot of requests for such scenes. **

**As always, thank you for the reviews. I LOVE them and hope you continue to leave them :) That's all for now folks, on with the show ...**

* * *

><p>"Bree?"<p>

Bree opened her eyes, squinting at the bright sunshine that poured into her room. Billy's voice came from the doorway. Remembering the previous nights events, Bree's eyes snapped open as she sat up and scanned her room for last nights visitor. Han was nowhere in sight, neither was any trace that he had ever been there in the first place. Bree rubbed her eyes and looked over at Billy.

"What time is it?" she asked her brother, who seemed not to have noticed her panicked search.

Billy shrugged, "Around eight o'clock."

Bree threw her brother a dark glare. Billy took a small step back.

"You best have a damn good reason for waking me up this early on a Sunday, Billy Benson."

"Dad didn't come home last night."

Bree jumped out of bed and pulled on her night gown over her pyjamas, pushing past her brother and storming into her fathers bedroom. Billy was right, he hadn't been home. His bed sheets were perfect from the day before. Bree began to panic, pacing the bedroom and only coming to a halt when she noticed Billy watching her from the doorway. It was obvious from the look in his eyes that Bree's panicking was freaking him out, so she took a deep breath and turned to him with calm eyes.

"I'm sure Dad's fine, Bill. He was probably just too drunk to make his own way home last night so he stopped at a friends house. Don't worry. Go make yourself some breakfast and I'll go call Dad."

Billy nodded his head and made his way down to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, Bree rushed back to her room and immediately started rummaging around for her phone. Finding it, she sighed: No messages & no missed calls.

"God dammit, Dad!" exclaimed Bree, pinching the bridge of her nose before dialling her Dads number. Her heart appeared to beat faster with every ring upon which he did not answer.

"_Hello?" _

Bree let out a breath she didn't even realise she had been holding when her father answered. His voice was rough and he sounded as if he had just woken up, which Bree reminded herself that he probably had, but at least he was alive and not passed out in a ditch somewhere.

"Dad! Where the hell are you? Why didn't you come home last night?" Bree voice was louder and more stern than she meant it to be.

"_Oh my God. Bree I am so sorry. I must have passed out at Kevin's house."_

Bree thought about giving her father a piece of her mind, but decided against it. At least he was okay.

"Don't sweat it, okay Dad. See you soon, okay?"

"_Okay sweetie. I'll make it up to you, I promise."_

Bree hung up the phone and shared the news of their fathers drunken behaviour with Billy, who seemed more relaxed knowing that his father was okay. The two ate breakfast in silence and as soon as his plate was cleared, Billy collapsed on the sofa in front of the TV.

...

Their father stumbled through the door at half past ten, not long after Bree had climbed out of the shower. Billy was still in his pyjamas in front of the television. He greeted his father with an effortless wave, never taking his eyes off the TV in front of him. Nigel chuckled and rolled his eyes before making his way up to Bree's room. The sound of her blow-dryer cut off just as Nigel came to a standstill outside. He gave two gentle knocks on her door and waited patiently. Bree flung her door open and Nigel was met with a look that was more like one that would be given from a Mother to her Son as opposed to a Father from his Daughter. Bree was wearing a short denim skirt over some knee high black leggings. A look which reminded Nigel a lot of his children's mother. He was pretty sure that his wife had owned the exact same purple vest top that Bree was currently wearing. And of course there was _that _look. The look in Bree's big blue eyes, a mix of worry and anger, had been given to him many times by his constantly concerned wife. Bree was the absolute double of her late mother.

"Good night?" Bree asked. Nigel nodded his head.

"Hungover?" she asked, noticing the wince from her father whenever he caught a glimpse of the bright sun through her window. Nigel nodded once more.

"Good," smiled Bree, "Can't have you going unpunished now, can we?" Nigel couldn't help but smile, he shook his head.

"I am sorry beyond words, Bree. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just name it."

"Don't worry, I will." Bree answered with a devious, playful grin, "I'm going out in a minute, don't know what time I'll be back. Is that cool?"

"Of course. Have a good day, sweetie." Nigel planted a quick kiss on Bree's forehead before stumbling into his own room and closing the door behind him. Bree closed her door and went back to getting ready. She applied her usual layer of light make-up and pulled on her ankle high white converse. Satisfied that she was ready to go, she sent a quick text to Twinkie.

_Make sure you bring my jacket to Han's garage today please. I left it in your car on Friday. Xx_

Sliding her phone into her back pocket, she made her way downstairs and said a quick goodbye to Billy before leaving.

…...

Bree met Neela in the arcade not far from Han's garage. Bree explained to Neela that she had something very important to tell her, so the two girls grabbed themselves a couple of milkshakes and took a seat at one of the tables towards the back of the building. Before Bree started, she assured Neela that the story had a happy ending and made Neela promise that she wouldn't worry. Neela stared at her with curious eyes before agreeing. Needless to say that after Bree explained what happened with Mikito, Neela rapidly broke her promise.

"He did _what_?" Neela exclaimed in a voice slightly louder than she intended, "What a dirt bag! Are you okay? Why didn't you phone me?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you." Bree shrugged, "Besides, I told you there was a happy ending. Don't you wanna hear it?"

"Of course I want to hear it." Neela leant in closer as to hear every word, deciding that her milkshake was not important and pushing it far out of the way.

"Han showed up, before Mikito had chance to … you know?"

"_Han_?" Neela asked, as though she didn't quite know what to say, "Are you serious?"

Bree nodded her head, "Han showed up out of nowhere," Bree leant closer to Neela and added with a low voice, "He kicked Mikito's ass."

Neela sat back with her mouth agape, a smile threatening to appear on her face at any moment. After a few long seconds of a stunned gaze, Neela's questions poured out.

"What happened then? What was he doing there in the first place? Did he stay? Oh my God tell me _everything_." Neela leaned forward towards Bree. Bree gazed around the room to make sure no one was listening before continuing.

"Well after Mikito was gone, of course I invited Han inside. He said he'd come round with food for me in case I was hungry. And, well … you know, to keep me company because he knew my Dad was out."

Neela said nothing but kept nodding, urging her friend to continue with her story. Bree would glance around every so often to ensure complete privacy.

"Well after we talked for a bit, I asked him what he said to Mikito which scared him enough to run away like he did, and Han said that he told him to stay away from _his _girl … or else!"

Neela jumped back and let out an excited squeal. Bree shushed her with a small smile and urged her to keep her voice down. Neela nodded and apologetic nod and calmed herself down, leaning forward once more so that Bree could continue her story.

"Needless to say, I had no idea what to say to that. It took me a few seconds to even realise what he'd said, and by the time I did he was in my bathroom so I couldn't even ask him what he meant. By the time he came out I had no idea what to say, so I didn't bring it up again."

"What time did he stay til?" Neela asked when it seemed that Bree didn't know what to say next.

"I'm not exactly sure," Bree replied with a smile, looking down at her hands which were tapping the table. Neela's mouth opened with a surprised smile as she grabbed Bree's hands, causing Bree's to look up and meet her excited stare.

"You mean …?"

"Yeah," smiled Bree, "I asked him if he wanted to stay. I still felt pretty scared after what happened and Han made me feel safe. He said yeah and we went up to my room."

Bree spoke quickly when she noticed Neela's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"_Nothing _happened," Bree repeated a few times after noticing that Neela didn't appear to believe her the first time, "Honestly. We just sat on my bed and talked. I must have fallen asleep and when Billy woke me up this morning he was gone."

Neela sat back and grabbed her milkshake back from the end of the table, slurping loudly with a massive grin on her face. Bree quietly sipped at her milkshake, staring at the cup below as she did so. She could feel Neela's stare burning into her head.

"You can tell me any time you know," Neela said with her grin still on her face, pushing her empty cup to the end of the table. Bree looked up as she slurped the final contents of her cup, placing the empty cup beside Neela's.

"Tell you what?" Bree asked.

"That I was right." Neela nodded with a smug smirk. Bree shook her head with a slight giggle.

"Oh really, right about what?" Bree knew the answer to her question, but after the night before she was more desperate than ever to hear Neela say it.

"Han _likes _you." Neela squealed with excitement as she stood up and grabbed Bree's arm. Bree stood up and allowed Neela to drag her towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked as the two girls made their way through the crowds of people, Bree pretty sure she knew the answer to this question as well.

"Han's garage," replied Neela as the two girls exited onto the busy street, "Today is going to be a fun day."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is going to be all HanBree. Sound good to you guys?**

**Until then, how about some reviews? You know how much I love them.**

**Thanks guys :D Peace out xx**


	7. Barbecues And Beer

**A/N - Hey guys, just a quick one to say I'm sorry if there are any silly grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter. I wrote it in a bit of a hurry so that I could post it for you today before I went out for the night. Hopefully you guys will still enjoy it anyway :)**

**Also, please continue to leave your lovely reviews. I LOVE them :D xx**

* * *

><p>Neela's excitement didn't fade until the two girls arrived at the garage. It had taken a lot of silence and quite a few glares from Bree. Neela had always been one to get excited over other people's romance. Neela found it adorable, Bree found it weird.<p>

The scene of Han's garage was quite the opposite of how Bree remembered it from the previous day. The bright sun seemed to have bought more people to Han's garage and unlike the previous day, no one was hard at work inside. A barbecue was on the go outside, everyone sat around it on tatty, used sofas and make-shift chairs. Twinkie was the most noticeable person in the group, he was stood in the middle pretending to be what seemed to be some sort of dinosaur. Sean was sat on the arm of a greenish, brown sofa which looked as though it'd had better days. He was bent over in fits of laughter at Twinkie's impressions. Han was sat on a worn out looking recliner to Sean's right, his eyes buried in a magazine. Every so often he would glance up at Twinkie and smirk slightly. Bree eyed up the two extra people who joined the group outside the garage. Were they friends of Han's? Bree suddenly felt as though she needed to impress these people and she had no idea why. Suddenly feeling slightly awkward, Bree asked Neela who the extra people were.

"That's Reiko and Earl, general friends of the group," explained Neela. Earl was quite a tall boy with stylish black hair. Reiko was a small girl who only stood about the same size as Bree. Asian, like Earl, Reiko had long jet black hair and dark eyes. They both sat on stacks of tyres, laughing at something that Twinkie had said. Climbing out of Neela's car, the girls made their way over to the group. At a closer look, Bree realised that she had seen Reiko and Earl around school before. Happily, that made her feel less awkward.

"Hey girls." greeted Sean, unable to catch his breath from all the laughter. Han looked up and gave the girls a welcoming nod, winking at Bree when Neela turned her attention to Twinkie and the rest of the group.

"Earl, Reiko, have you met Bree?" asked Neela.

"Hey, how you doing?" said Earl with a happy wave, Bree had never heard how strong his British accent was until he spoke. Reiko simply nodded, still laughing at the scene in front of her.

"Calm down, Twink. Let these guys get their breath back," said Neela as she walked past Twinkie, patting him lightly on the shoulder before throwing herself down next to Sean and planting a kiss on his cheek. Twinkie shrugged and jogged inside, returning seconds later with a packet of burgers which he tossed immediately on the hot barbecue. A cheer erupted through the group as everyone except Han and Bree reached in to help prepare the food. Bree stepped silently around the otherwise distracted group and perched herself on the arm of Han's recliner, leaning down so her face was level with his. Han's lips threatened to twitch into a smile, but his eyes remained fixed on the magazine in front of him.

"What time did you leave my house last night?" Bree whispered. Han smirked at turned to meet Bree's gaze.

"As soon as you started snoring." Han told her with a smile and a wink. Bree's mouth dropped open as she gave him a playful frown. Han closed his magazine, jumped to his feet and headed towards the entrance to the garage. Bree stood and briskly followed. She followed him inside and all the way upstairs, a part of Han's garage which overlooked the entire work area and contained several bunks, a small table and a fridge which stood next to what Bree guessed was Han's main work desk. Bree stood with her arms folded at the top of the stairs as Han opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer and a stack of cheese slices.

"I do _not _snore!" she said matter-of-factly. Han closed the fridge and walked past Bree to go back downstairs, backing up a few steps when she didn't move. He pushed a beer into her hand before leaning so his mouth was in touching distance to her ear.

"Yeah you do." Han shrugged, leaning back and taking a sip of his beer, "But don't sweat it, I thought it was pretty... cute." Han jogged down the stairs and back outside to rejoin the group.

"Cute?" Bree said to herself as she slowly followed Han outside, "_Cute_?"

Bree had been called many things in her life, but never cute. She had planned to ask Han what the hell he meant, but the last thing she wanted to do was go up to Han in front of a large group of people and say 'Why is my snoring cute?'. Neither she or Han would ever live that down, so she simply stood in the background and stared at the bottle that Han had given her. Bree had never had alcohol before, and she didn't really feel like drinking it now so she placed it quietly on the floor and made her way into the group. Neela handed her a burger with a smile, Bree took it with a thankful nod and then took a seat on the arm of the tatty old two-seater, her eyes fixed on Han.

...

Until around two o'clock, the garage was filled with a lot of small talk and a lot more talk about cars. Bree happily sat quietly, listening to what was said in the group and nodding along when appropriate. At quarter past two, Twinkie left with Reiko and Earl.

"We'll see y'all at the club later, around eight o'clock?" Twinkie said to Han as he said his goodbyes. Bree looked to Han. A party?

"Probably more like nine," Han answered throwing Bree a quick glance, "But yeah, we'll be there." Satisfied with Han's response, Twinkie gave a final wave to the group before leaving.

"A club on a Sunday night?" Bree leant close to Neela and whispered out of earshot of Han and Sean, "Are you going?"

"Of course," Neela smiled, keeping her voice low whilst Han and Sean started clearing away the barbecue. "So are you." Bree sat forward, shaking her head.

"No way, I can't. My dad would kill me."

"Liar." stated Neela. She knew Bree and her family better than most and when it came to Bree, Nigel had an enormous amount of trust in his daughter and pretty much allowed her to do whatever she pleased. Although Bree knew this as well, she knew for a fact going to a club on a school night would more than likely break that trust. On the other hand, after his stunt the night before, Bree felt as though she was entitled to some fun. She sat back and shrugged.

"Okay, I'll go. But I don't have anything to wear."

Neela bounced up with a squeal and clapped her hands in excitement, "I thought you'd never ask."

...

Bree stood in Neela's bedroom and stared at herself in the mirror with her mouth open and her eyes nearly popping out of her head in shock. The dress was blue, a beautiful persian blue. Neela assured Bree that the colour of the dress made her eyes sparkle like the brightest of sapphire gems. The above knee length, one shoulder dress was a little more revealing than Bree was used to. It showed off the majority of her long, ever more paling legs and just enough chest to not make her look too promiscuous. The shoes she wore we five inch, shiny white strappy heels. Neela had given her some seven inch heels, but she had struggled immensely to even stand, so Neela decided to wear them instead with her thigh high purple silk vest dress.

"Are you sure? I mean, this isn't really my style." Bree asked, twisting and turning to look at herself from every possible angle. Neela stood behind her, rolling her eyes. She closed the gap between herself and Bree in a step and swung her best friend around by her shoulders so that the two were eye to eye.

"Gabriella Benson, you look amazing." Neela assured her, "Han won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"You think?" Bree asked, turning to glare at herself in the mirror with new confidence and a big smile.

"No, I don't think. I know." Neela answered with a wink. "Now let's go."

...

Han sat at the bar, surrounded by loud music, dancing models and the middle aged men who were trying to get in their pants. Holding glass of whiskey in his hand, his swirled it three times before downing it in one gulp and ordering another.

"Hey Han." a southern accent greeted from behind him. Han turned and greeted Sean with nod. Sean and Twinkie took seats either side of Han.

"What can I get you boys?" the bartender asked, polishing off a glass and returning it to it's place with the other glasses underneath the bar.

"Same again, times three." replied Han, handing the bar tender his glass. The bar tender nodded and disappeared to the other end of the bar.

"The girls still coming?" Han asked Sean as the bartender returned with their drinks. Sean nodded his head.

"We were gonna meet up but me and Twink got bored of waiting for then to get dolled up, so they'll be here soon with Reiko and Earl. Right Twink?"

Twinkie wasn't listening. He was facing the ever growing crowd and giving every hot girl a good eye fuck. Sean watched Twinkie and smiled. Typical.

"So, you and Bree?" Sean said to Han, taking his attention away from Twinkie. Han downed his drink in one shot once more before turning to face Sean with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever, man." said Sean, refusing to believe that Han felt nothing towards his friend. Han shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have anyone else to go and annoy?" Han asked Sean. Sean shook his head.

"I'm yours for the night."

"Lucky me," Han sighed with half a smile, turning his stare away from Sean and focusing dead ahead.

"Well, _hello_ ladies," exclaimed Twinkie, turned on his chair towards the entrance, "Yo, yo. Han, Sean, you guys have _got _to see this." Twinkie told them, vigourously patting them both on the shoulder. The two of them looked up and followed Twinkie's gaze to the entrance. Sean gave the two girls a welcoming wave, Han could barely contain his look of amazement.

"_Bree_?" he said to himself, unable to believe that the Bree that stood with Neela now was the same quiet, shy girl that he had met for the first time only a few days ago. Han watched as the two girls approached, Reiko and Earl not far behind. Not a man in the room was not staring at Bree. The new girl, everyone was staring at the new girl. Han could tell that Bree noticed, and she suddenly seemed more shy than ever.

"Hey guys," said Neela. Sean pulled her under his arm as soon as she was close enough. Bree stood looking to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with any strangers who were looking at her.

"_Damn, _girl." exclaimed Twinkie, "Where have you been hiding that _fine _body?" Bree let out a chuckle and looked to Han who have her a reassuring smile. She relaxed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," Bree told Twinkie, "I had no idea it'd be this popular."

"You should have listened to me," smiled Neela, "I've been telling you since day one." Bree stuck her tongue out at her best friend, a gesture which Neela then returned.

"Yo, Kayla!" Twinkie should across the bar to a tall Japanese model, she waved. "I'll see y'all later. A brother gotta get some lovin' if you know what I mean. Catch ya later." And with that, Twinkie was gone.

"I don't why he says shit like that," Sean said with a smile, "Of course we know what he's talking about." Neela and Bree let out a giggle.

"Oh my God, I _love _this song!" squealed Neela at the change of a record, "Come on Sean, let's dance." Neela dragged Sean on to the dance floor, unaware of the scowl she was receiving off Bree. Bree knew that the song playing was _not _Neela's favourite, if anything it was one of her least favourites. She just said that so that Bree and Han would have some time alone. Bree looked to Han who was still admiring her outfit. Upon noticing her looking at him, Han patted the seat next to him.

"Take a seat, I don't bite." he said. Bree took the seat and Han called the bartender over.

"Two shots of your best whiskey," he told him, handing him a fifty, "Keep the change." The bartender nodded.

"I hope they're both for you." Bree said to him. Her question was answered when the bartender returned with the drinks and Han pushed one of them in front of Bree.

"No way," she said, "I've never had alcohol in my life."

"Seriously?" Han asked her with a mocking tone in his voice. Bree nodded her head. Han tilted his head sideways, unsure if Bree was being serious. Shaking his head and deciding she probably wasn't lying, he make her a deal.

"Just do this one shot with me, if you don't like it then you have my word that I won't give you any more alcohol tonight." Bree thought it over before nodding her head and picking up the glass. Han raised his glass, Bree's met it with a high pitched clink before the two of them finished their shots in one gulp. Han looked straight to Bree for her verdict. Her face made him chuckle, it was an expression of a child who'd had their first taste of something sour. Bree slammed down her glass on the bar and turned to Han, he face returning to normal after the initial first sting of the whiskey.

"Not as bad as I expected," she admitted.

"Another?" Han asked her. Bree nodded her head. Han called over the bartender just as a middle aged drunken man plonked himself down on the other side of Bree.

"Can I buy you a drink, hot stuff?" the man slurred. Bree almost vomited in her mouth at his stench.

"No thanks," she replied politely.

"Oh come on. I'm a catch." he replied, almost falling off his stool as he reached for her ass. Bree looked to Han for a little back up. He gave his usual half smile.

"Hey Bree," Han said, gathering the attention of the drunken man who's eyes widened, "I was just thinking, seeing as you were nice enough to give me some hospitality last night, I thought I'd return the favour. My house is closer than yours if you wanted to crash with me tonight?" Bree didn't know what to say. The drunken man, eyes still wide, stumbled to his feet and started to back away.

"Sorry, Han. Didn't see you there. You two have a nice night."

Han nodded as the man trudged off, smiling at Bree when he was out of sight.

"Thanks," said Bree. Han gave her his sexiest smile and pushed another drink in front of her. She downed it in one.

...

Back with his friends, the drunken man, named Frank, told his friends of his unsuccessfulness.

"Bad luck, Frankie old boy!" said one of his friends, "I guess it's my turn now."

"Don't bother," slurred Frank before his friend even had a chance to move, "Han has a claim on that girl. She doesn't know it yet, but that girl belongs to _him_."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys, I love hearing what you think.<strong>

**Also, would you guys prefer the next chapter to continue at the club, or start from the morning after? I'll write whatever you want to read :)**

**Until next time kids ... Kenna x**


	8. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Evening all, I'm so glad you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter :) I seem to be getting quite a few more reviews per chapter which makes me so happy :D I wonder if I can make over 10 reviews for this chapter? Lol**

**A/N - As always, I only own Bree. I wish I owned Han, but I don't *sad face***

* * *

><p>Bree had to admit, being drunk wasn't the train wreck experience that she had so often convinced herself of. That's mainly because after a couple more shots of whiskey, Han stopped giving her drinks. As much as new drunks amused him, he didn't want to kill the girl. He made a mental reminder to buy her a softer alcoholic beverage when he thought she was ready. The club was quite a lot busier at this point, and to Bree's delight she had received no more unwanted attention.<p>

"Neela!" Bree turned and yelled from the bar stool she sat swaying on. Neela, who was at a turning point between tipsy and drunk, stumbled over to where Han and Bree were sitting, closely followed by Sean.

"What's up sweetcheeks?" Neela asked with a wide grin, using Bree's shoulder to support herself. Bree pulled her phone out of her bra, a place which had been advised by Neela as not to have to carry a bag around all night.

"I need to text my Dad. What's a good excuse for not going home tonight?" Bree asked Neela, her words slightly slurred. Sean and Han watched the two girls with amused looks on their faces.

"Why aren't you going home?" Neela asked in reply.

"I'm stopping at Han's because it's closer." Bree told her. Neela took Bree's phone and started punching in a text with her slightly numbed by alcohol fingers. None of the girls saw the look from Sean to Han. Sean had an accusing look on his face. An amused, accusing look. Han rolled his eyes and refused to look the damn cowboy in the eyes.

"Here you go," said Neela with an accomplished smile on her face as she handed Bree her phone back.

_Hey Dad. Me and Neela are still putting the final touches to our history project that's due tomorrow. Is it okay if I stop here so I don't have to get a late bus? I have a spare uniform here. Xx_

Bree nodded in approval before hitting send and thanking Neela. It was less than a minute before she received a text back off her father.

_That's fine sweetie. You girls have fun and don't stay up too late. X _

Neela read the reply over Bree's shoulder and the two friends high fived. Neela grabbed Bree's hand and lead them both to the dance floor. Sean watched until they were both lost in the crowds before taking a seat next to Han and ordering a beer.

"So how ..."

"Don't say a word." Han interrupted Sean before the words could pass his lips. Sean shrugged and let out a chuckle. Han shook his head with a smirk and took a swig of his beer as the two men sat in silence.

…...

Neela had decided to take Bree to the front of the dance floor, right in front of the deafening speakers. Neela assured Bree that it was _the _place to dance so Bree ignored her ear drums protests and let the loud music in, swaying her body along with it. When the song switched to something a lot more upbeat, the two girls threw their hands in the air and started jumping up and down along with everyone else on the dance floor. Neela wanted so much to ask Bree what was going on with Han, but even by shouting it would have been useless. Neela shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind, telling herself that she would have all day tomorrow to talk to her best friend.

At the end of the song, Twinkie found the two girls on the dance floor and pulled them a little out of the way of the speakers to talk to them. In his hands were three medium sized cans.

"I thought my ladies might like another drink." shouted Twinkie over the music, handing Neela and Bree a can of peach Chuhai* each. The girls toasted with Twinkie before taking large sips out of their cans.

"Mmm, yummy!" exclaimed Bree, Neela nodded in agreement. The liquid in the can tasted nothing like alcohol, it tasted more like a fruity soft drink. For this reason, the three of them finished their drinks quickly. This, mixed with the four shots of whiskey and adding in that Bree had never touched alcohol before, meant that after the fruity concoction had chance to enter her bloodstream, she was pretty drunk. Using Twinkie to hold her self up whilst dancing to the heavy bass music, Bree would shoot Han the occasional glance. He and Sean were now stood with a large group at the end of the bar, laughing and drinking.

Bree looked to Neela, who looked drunk, but not as drunk as Bree. An overwhelming surge of dizziness engulfed Bree and she stumbled forwards to Neela who almost fell. Twinkie caught both girls by the waist to prevent them falling. The two girls burst into fits of giggles.

"You two a'ight?" Twinkie asked the girls. At first, he wasn't sure if they heard him over the music as they didn't say anything, they just kept laughing. Eventually their laughing calmed and they nodded.

"Yeah Twink, we're good," Bree answered.

"Indeed we are, Twinkle toes." added Neela, sending the girls back into their laughing fit. Twinkie couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"Neela, I have to go to the bathroom," announced Bree.

"I'll leave y'all to it," said Twinkie, making his way over to Han and Sean. Neela grabbed Bree's hand and the two girls fought their way through the dancing crowd until they found the bathroom. It was only one sat on the toilet that Bree realised what being truly drunk felt like. Her eyes refused to focus and she felt pretty uncoordinated. As she stood up and straightened herself out, she was unsure as to whether she was actually swaying from side to side, or whether it was her head that was swaying. Whichever it was, it made her giggle.

"You okay in there?" Bree heard Neela call. Bree unlocked the door and stumbled out to where Neela was standing, in front of the mirror, topping up her make-up. Bree took some lip gloss from Neela and applied a thick layer to her lips.

"Enjoying your first drunk experience?" Neela asked with a smile, clearly quite drunk herself.

"It's pretty cool. I feel sexier, is that normal?" Bree replied, running her hands down her dress. Neela let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's normal, but you should always feel sexy. You're a hot ass girl Gabriella." Neela told her. Bree smiled and pulled Neela into a hug, planting a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"I love you." said Bree.

"I love you too," replied Neela. And with that the girls, arm in arm, make their way over to the boys who were talking about some sort of after party.

"I think we're gonna give it a miss," Sean said, referring to he, Neela, Twinkie and Bree, "We have an early morning." Neela pulled away from Bree and staggered into Sean's waiting arms. Bree, not expecting Neela to pull away, stumbled and almost fell before an unexpected arm caught her around the waist and pulled her back into a standing position.

"Bree's crashing at mine tonight," said Han from behind Bree, his right arm keeping a supportive hold on her waist, "We're gonna head off with these guys so I'll catch up with you guys later." Twinkie was the first to leave, followed closely by Sean and Neela, and finally Han and Bree. Bree gave a small wave to the group before being lead outside by Han. The cold breeze was a welcome surprise when Bree stepped foot outside. Even though the goosebumps that appeared up her arm told her that she should be cold, she had never felt warmer in her life.

"Hmm, that looks like my ride," announced Twinkie, pointing at a Limo full of waving girls, "Love y'all, see ya tomorrow." The four of them waved to Twinkie as he ran to the Limo, his smile being the only thing noticeable as the stretched car drove off.

"We're gonna walk back to mine," Sean told Han, "Neela's got Bree's school stuff so we'll be at yours early tomorrow. That cool?"

"You know it," replied Han, "Have a good night."

"You too," said Neela, winking at Han who rolled his eyes. He looked to Bree who seemed to be in her own world. "See you tomorrow Bree." Neela waved goodbye to her best friend and the two couples went their opposite ways.

"So how far away do you live?" Bree asked Han as they walked, her words quite slurred and her steps extremely staggered.

"Just around the corner," Han replied, pulling Bree close to him so that if she did stumble and fall, she wasn't going to land face first in the road. Bree responded by draping her arm over Han's shoulder. Han smiled to himself and shook his head. _First time drunks._

"Good, 'coz these shoes are fucking killing me." Bree announced.

…...

Han never took the elevator to get up to his sixth floor apartment, but Bree refused to use the stairs in her heels so Han had pity and they took the elevator. As soon as Han opened the door, Bree took two steps inside and paused to look around. For an apartment, Han's place was quite spacious. The front door opened into a large living area with an adjoining kitchen. There was a large three seater sofa and a recliner in the lounge, both which faced a wall mounted fifty inch television. To the left was a beige marble breakfast bar which separated the kitchen and the living room. Bree liked Han's place already. Not enormous, but more than enough room for one.

Han tossed his keys on a stand by the front door and wasted no time in helping a clearly uncomfortable Bree out of her dress and heels and into one of his t-shirts and an old pair of his jogging bottoms for her to sleep in.

Han wasn't easily impressed, but the fact that it took Bree a full twenty minutes of wondering aimlessly around Han's apartment before she threw up the contents of alcohol she had drank was pretty impressive in Han's eyes for a first time drunk. Bree sat in Han's bathroom, constantly apologising except when she was, what sounded like, coughing up her insides.

"I don't understand," Bree said to Han who was stood in the doorway, "Alcopops shouldn't make me this ill,"

Han chuckled, "That's not the alcopops, kid. That's the whiskey." He informed her. Bree shot her head round and gave Han an evil glare. Han couldn't help but smirk before disappearing into the front room.

When Bree was certain she was done throwing up, she flushed the toilet and splashed some water over her face before making her way into the front room and collapsing on Han's sofa with her eyes closed.

"Here," she heard Han's voice say from the kitchen. She opened her eyes just in time to see Han toss a tube of painkillers at her. Her attempt to catch them was pitiful and they landed behind her.

"Take two," Han told her, "For the headache."

Bree looked confused, "I don't have a headache."

"Yet," Han smirked, taking a seat next to her as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "You'll thank me in the morning." He handed her a glass of water which she took gratefully.

"So," said Bree, after swallowing down the painkillers, "Is drinking alcohol _always _like this?" Her head was starting to spin an awful lot more and her mouth was going numb. Her body felt weaker by the second and every time she blinked she felt as though she didn't have enough energy to re-open her eyes. The thought of drinking anymore alcohol was making her feel ill. Han laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered honestly.

"In that case, remind me never to do it again,"

"I'll try," smiled Han, reaching for the television remote and flicking through the various channels as Bree relaxed beside him. It was at that moment, Bree remembered something that Neela had once said to her.

"_You always feel so much more confident when you're drunk, like you can speak your mind about anything. It's pretty bad most of the time, but sometimes it can be good."_

Neela was right, Bree had felt more confident in herself all night. She turned to Han and blurted out a question which she had wanted to know the answer to for twenty four hours.

"Han, why did you refer to me as your girl last night?"

Han turned to face Bree. If he was honest, he wondered why she hadn't asked him this question last night. He was beginning to think that she hadn't heard him, until now of course. Her eyes stared deep into his waiting for an answer. He stared right back. Her sapphire eyes were slightly glazed over, but still beautiful, and they were waiting for an answer. Han shrugged.

"I don't know, Bree," he answered honestly, "There's something about you, something real that you don't find in many girls and I think it's what draws me to you. You're not a typical girl, Bree. And I really like that about you."

Bree smiled. She wasn't sure she truly understood what Han meant, but there was a look in his eye that she just couldn't question.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you got my number?" she asked him, her eyes heavy.

"Maybe," he teased, standing up and turning of the television, "But not tonight." Bree sighed a tired sigh. Han reached out his hand for Bree, she took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To bed." Han replied, Bree clinging to his arm.

"The same bed?"

"Yeah, unless you'd rather I slept on the couch?"

Bree shrugged, "Na, it's cool." She paused, "You know I only wanna sleep, right?"

Han couldn't help but chuckle as he helped her into his bed, "Yeah Bree. Me too."

"Good, just making sure." she told him as she got comfy, falling asleep almost instantly. Han sighed with a smile, subtly shaking his head. He pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed next to Bree, turning off the light and falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>*Chuhai are fruit flavoured alcoholic drinks. Between 5-9% alcohol. Weak, I know- but it was her first time drinking (And from personal experience I can tell you that whiskey is evil!) :)<strong>

**This 'first time drunk experience' is based on the one of a friend of mine, how she acted/felt etc. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review to let me know. Thanks as always guys.**

**Next chapter ETA: 48 hours :D**


	9. Painkillers, You'll Need Them Later

**A/N - I'm going to start off my saying an enormous thank you to all you amazing reviewers, the regulars and the one-offs. Please keep telling me what you think, I love to hear from you guys :)**

**ATTENTION all those who love HanxOC fics, here are a couple that I think you'll like if you like mine:**

**Drifting by Lady Jezzabella, Pursuits of Clarity by Mayme Cake, **

**and also A FairLady For a FairLady by Reality-IS-Fiction (Unsure if this will be a HanxOC but I think it's worth a read regardless)**

**Give them a try, I bet you won't be disappointed. Also, feel free if you've read any other good ones that you think I've missed, but for now - On with _His Gabriella ..._**

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Bree immediately re-closed her eyes and pulled the closest pillow over her head. She felt nauseous. Was the light brighter? Because it sure felt like it. After a few seconds of deep breathing the nausea faded, so Bree braved opening her eyes for a second time. It really didn't feel any better, if anything she felt worse.<p>

'Why the hell do I feel like this?' she asked herself, and then she remembered, 'Oh!' Realisation hitting her like a ton of bricks, Bree sat up quicker than she should have. The nausea returned with a vengeance and Bree had to swallow hard to stop herself from throwing up. She cupped her head in her hands and shook her head.

"Feeling rough?" came a voice from the doorway. Bree looked up to see Han with a big grin on his face and two cups of coffee in his hand. He was topless, wearing a pair of brown khaki trousers. Bree shook her head with a slight smirk. _Topless poser. _

"What time is it?" asked Bree as Han walked in, setting both mugs down next to Bree and perching himself on the bed next to her. He brought his arm up to eye height and glanced at his watch.

"Around six o'clock." he answered.

"Eugh, in the morning?" Bree asked in disgust, grabbing the mug of coffee closest to her and taking a huge gulp. Han watched her with amused eyes as she finished the coffee in five large gulps.

"Thirsty?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his own question; an obvious yes.

"You have no idea." Bree slammed the mug back down on the bedside table and collapsed on to her back, sitting up immediately when her head didn't agree with her.

"I have an idea."

"Is this what a hangover feels like?"

Han smirked, "Yeah Bree, you're hungover." The tone in his voice made her scowl, he was definitely mocking her.

"Do you remember much from last night?" Han asked her, standing up and making his way over to his wardrobe. Bree tilted her head sideways as she thought.

"I remember dancing with Neela, and that drink that Twinkie gave us. It tasted good." Bree said with a smile. Han shook his head slightly, taking off his khaki trousers and pulling on some dark denim jeans and a sky blue fitted shirt. Bree blinked heavily a few times, trying to figure out if she was hungover or still a little drunk. Whenever her eyes were closed, she couldn't tell if she was sitting still or swaying. She decided it was in her best interest to close her eyes as little as possible. Throwing the covers off, Bree pulled herself out of bed and into a standing position. Now she was definitely swaying. She took a few steps forward to remind herself how to walk like a normal person, unaware of Han's amused stare as he watched her from the other side of the bed. Han watched as Bree stumbled into his bathroom and closed the door. After a few seconds he heard the unmistakeable sound of Bree throwing up. Wincing, he made his way over to the door and gave a gentle knock.

"Bree, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied quickly, "I don't feel as dizzy anymore. Can I borrow your toothbrush?"

"Knock yourself out. I'm going to cook some breakfast." Han told her. Not being one who wanted to share his toothbrush with a girl who'd just thrown up, Han made a mental reminder to buy himself a new one later that day.

…...

Neela and Sean showed up at half six, both wearing dark sunglasses even though the sun wasn't shining its brightest. Sean collapsed immediately on Han's couch. Neela handed Bree a fresh set of school clothes and a spare pair of sunglasses. Bree smiled and took the clothes into Han's bathroom where she freshened up before getting dressed. Looking herself in the mirror, she shook her head. She felt rough, and she looked it too. She pulled her fringe so it covered most of her face, coving some was better than covering nothing, before rejoining Sean, Neela and Han in the front room.

"You ready to go?" Neela asked her. Bree nodded her head. She put her shades on and the three headed towards the door. Han stopped Bree at the last second, pushing something into her hand. Bree looked down and shook her head.

"Painkillers?"

"Trust me, you'll need them later." Han smiled before closing his front door.

The fresh air was a pleasant surprise outside. The walk to the train station was filled with small talk, all Bree could think about was the night before. Did she really share a bed with Han, or did she just dream it?

"So did you have a good night last night?" Neela asked Bree and the three friends took their seats on the train. Sean sat next to Neela and pulled off his shades, his heavy eyes threatening to close for sleep at any second.

"Yeah, bits of it are hazy but from what I remember it was a good night," Bree answered with a smile, "Any idea what time Twink got home?"

Neela shrugged, "I'd be surprised if he went home at all."

"I bet y'all he's gonna be feelin' twice as rough as all of us put together." Sean spoke, his eyes remained closed. Bree chuckled, which then turned to a wince when a shooting pain in her head distracted her from conversation. She sighed, that pain was threatening to turn into a migrane at any second. She felt around in her pockets for the tube of painkillers, fishing them out and swallowing two.

…...

By the end of the school day, Bree had never been more happy to step outside school. Her head was pounding and she had never felt more tired in her life. Her first class had been easy. Twinkie had shown up twenty minutes late to the first class with a massive grin on his face. His lecture off their teacher about why showing up on time is so important managed to keep Sean, Neela and Bree pretty entertained for the first half hour. Entertainment after that came in the form of a description of Twinkie's evening.

"A brother got lucky, you know what I'm sayin'?" And of course, Sean continued to remind him that _everybody _knew what he was saying.

The rest of the day was dull. Bree, Sean, Neela and Twinkie all had different lessons so apart from the odd instant message via computer, the four of them didn't talk much. Having no one as interesting as Neela, Sean and Twinkie to talk to, Bree's energy soon faded to it's minimum and by the time the final bell rang, she was running on empty. She staggered out of school, unsure of whether she'd survive the trip home without completely crashing. And that's when she saw him. Leaning casually against a dark silver Lexus LFA. It was possibly the first time in a while that Bree hadn't seen him tossing chips or some sort of snack into his mouth, he looked bored. Bree walked over to him, Han giving a welcoming nod as soon as he saw her.

"Hey," greeted Bree, "Are you here to meet Sean?"

Han shook his head, "I told him he's free to annoy anybody but me tonight."

Bree chuckled, "Then why are you here?"

"Thought you might want a ride home?" Han shrugged, "You looked pretty rough this morning, figured the day'd take the rest out of you so it'd suck for you to have to get a train home."

Bree couldn't help but smile, especially at how Han could be doing such an amazing thing for her yet shrug it off as if it meant nothing. He pulled a packet of chips out of his pocket. Bree smirked, it was only a matter of time.

"Thanks, that'd be great. I feel about ready to crash," Bree admitted as Han tossed a chip into his mouth before holding it out and offering one to Bree.

"No thanks." she said, walking around to the passenger side door, "I really don't think food's going to agree with me today. Even looking at it makes me feel like crap. I don't think I ever want to drink alcohol again." Han couldn't help but smirk as he climbed into the drivers side and set off towards Bree's house.

"Trust me, that feeling only lasts until you're fully recovered." Han assured her, moving swiftly through the mid afternoon traffic. Bree shrugged. The rumble of the car engine seemed strangely relaxing. Bree had to try her hardest not to close her eyes, she'd be asleep for sure if she did.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Han asked, noticing Bree looking slightly weaker than normal. She nodded her head.

"I had a couple of bites of Neela's sandwich at lunch. I couldn't stomach anything else."

Han frowned, "You need to get some proper food in you after a night of alcohol, you could make yourself sick."

Bree turned to Han and stared, his eyes remained fixed on the road ahead. She could have been mistaken, but Bree could have sworn that she detected a hint of concern in Han's voice.

"Would it make you feel better if I promised to cook myself a nice big dinner when I get home?" Bree asked him, watching for his reaction. She couldn't help but feel good when he smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, "That would make me feel better." Han pulled up outside Bree's house and shut off the engine. Bree had to double take, she hadn't even realised Han pulling in to her street. She really was crashing, Bree worried about maybe having to break her promise to Han. Before she even realised Han was no longer sitting in the drivers seat, he opened the passenger side door for Bree. She stumbled out and pulled Han into a hug.

"Thanks for the ride," she said, fumbling around in her blazer pocket and pulling out her house keys.

"Anytime." Han told her. "You the only one home?" he asked, noticing the lack of her fathers car parked outside.

"Yeah," Bree nodded as she made her way to her front door, turning to face Han when she reached it, "My brother goes to a friends when he finishes school and my Dad picks him up when he finished work at about six o'clock,"

"You gonna be okay?" Han asked, opening his driver side door. Bree nodded.

"I'm a big girl, Han. Don't worry about me." Bree told him as she unlocked her front door, turning to wave as she stepped inside, "Thanks again, Han. I'll see you soon."

"You can count on it." Han said quietly, nodding to Bree before climbing in his car and driving off.

* * *

><p><strong>Nawwwww :) Cute right (As my cousin so kindly put it)<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed reading, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**ETA Next Chapter: Unsure as of yet, hopefully no longer than 4 days time :)**

**Until next time 3 Kenna**


End file.
